saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Drama CD - Hot Spring
Saiyuki: Hot Spring (最遊記 温泉) Story The Sanzo party went to the hot spring to relax. Sanzo got drunk and started dancing. Translations : (A bucket clacks to the floor) Goku: Wow, this feels good! Hakkai: (sighs) Yes it does. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to use hot water, too. Hot springs are good every once and a while. Gojyo: Well, it’d be even better if there were a couple pretty young women with us. Hakkai: Now, now, Gojyo. Don’t say that. Goku: (splashing) Wahahahaha… Whoa, I can swim in here! Gojyo: He’s energetic…… When you think hot springs, think monkeys*, huh? Goku: (splashing) Hahaha! Crawl! Hahaha! Backstroke! Gojyo: Hey, Mr. Owner! Your monkey’s running lose. Sanzo: Who’s his owner? Goku: Go! Go! Gojyo: You, obviously. Goku: Swim! Sanzo: I have no recollection of becoming his owner. Goku: (laughing) Go…! Gojyo: If you’re not his owner then what are you? Sanzo: (slowly enunciating) I’m Sannnnzoooooo…… Goku: Go! Go! Go! Gojyo: Sanzo? Hakkai: Ah! A bottle of saké… Two, four, six… (sigh) He’s emptied 11 bottles. Sanzo: (drunk) I’m Sannnnzooooo…… Goku: This is fun! One more lap! Gojyo: Huh, don’t tell me, is he drunk? Goku: Backstroke! Faster, faster! Hakkai: I think so, probably. Sanzo: (quite drunk) Wonnnnder whyyyyyyy…… Goku: Nah, crawl is better! Hakkai: (smilingly) W-why indeed… Perhaps because you’ve drunk a lot of liquor? Gojyo: '''(laughs) Hey, Sanzo! '''Sanzo: '''Come together, and turn…and, reverse. Watch the third level turn… '''Hakkai: He’s completely taken with his desperate desire, isn’t he? Sanzo: Step, step, step. Safe set completed. Gojyo: (laughs) What good’ll getting carried away with desires do a monk? What a joke! : (Hakkai and Gojyo laughed) Goku: Sanzo, look, look! Sanzo: Gently… Goku: Huh? Sanzo, that looks kinda fun! Gojyo: … I wonder… can he come back to normal? Sanzo: And, turn… And, reverse… Hakkai: I don’t know… Sanzo: Step, step, step. Gojyo: Hey, Sanzo! Sanzo: Watch the third level turn. Safe set completed. Goku: (laughs) I wanna try too! Hakkai: … It seems that he’s quite far gone… Gojyo: Sanzo! … Honorable Priest Sanzo!! Sanzo: Watch the third level turn. Gojyo: … No good. Goku: I don’t know what we’re doing, but this is kinda fun! Hakkai: (laughs) Now, now, Gojyo. At times like these… Sanzo: And, turn… Goku: I can’t keep up! Gojyo: Huh? Hakkai: Here, (A bottle clinks) have a bottle. Sanzo: Step, step, step… Goku: Step, step! (laughs) Gojyo: Ahh… Hakkai: Come on. There are three bottles left, after all. Sanzo: And, turn. Goku: (laughs) Gojyo: Well, letting just those two have a good time does get on my nerves. Hakkai: Yes, yes. We are at a hot spring, after all. Every once in a while, this sort of thing is nice. Sanzo: Step… step, step. Goku: Step, step, step. Gojyo: Really? Every once in a while, huh? Goku: I got it! And turn! Hakkai: I’ll lift the ban against smoking in the bath just this once. Gojyo: All right! So, shall we go? Sanzo: Watch the third level turn, and come together. Hakkai: Yes, let’s. Gojyo: Okay then, Hakkai & Gojyo: Cheers! (They clink bottles and chug for a moment) Sanzo: And, reverse. Goku: I dunno why, but this is kinda fun! Sanzo: Step. Gojyo: Oh, what’s this? This is pretty good stuff! Sanzo: Watch the third level turn. Goku: (laughing) Watch the third level turn. Hakkai: Yes it is… Sanzo: Safe set completed. Goku: Safe set completed! Sanzo: And turn. Goku: And turn! END : Translation by KonnyakuHonyaki Category:Drama CD